La Noche en que los Cielos Gritaron ¡Alto!
by PorcelainHeart835
Summary: So your an angel huh?" "Yes" "Hmm..You weren't what I was expecting." "What were you expecting?" "Oh you know...Halos and Wings and all that stuff," "Well I can assure you I don't have a halo." "So you have wings?" Yes." "...Can I see them?" CastielOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Hey Hey! This is Aurora coming to you from 's Performing Art's University! Back Again with another story!**

**This one I'm acually gonna write alot, unlike my other one which took like a year to write! Because I just can't get enough of Castiel! I mean seriously? Were does the Maker's of Supernatural get off casting such a hot guy as an ANGEL?! A being that is supposed to thing everything pure? Well let me tell you, I have anything but pure thoughts about Misha Collins!**

**As usual I have pic's of my characters on my profile with a full summary! So read, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ughh...I don't own Supernatural or anything having to do with it...Please if I did I would turn it into a porno so fast! Lmfaoo and me as the lead female (wink wink) I'm sorry....I'm a really dirty minded person**

* * *

Castiel, the angel of Thursday, sat in the old church, his head down and in deep prayer, trying to fight the questions bubbling in his, or more his vessel's, head. He wasn't supposed to have any kind of opinion in this, he was just supposed to be a messenger for Dean Winchester, but the thoughts that boy was putting in his head was down right blasphemous, and Castiel found himself beginning to start to understand his logic, which was very risky.

Castiel felt a presence beside him and raised his head slightly. "Castiel, brother." Ariel said, smiled gratefully at his fellow angel and Castiel turned his head, looking at the female, an eyebrow cocked lightly.

"Another vessel sister?" Ariel laughed wholeheartedly and Castiel felt a slight prick of jealousy that Ariel could display such open affections of emotions. "Well you know me brother. Always like to try something new." She joked and when she stopped laughing she turned to him.

"I've got another mission for you, this one slightly easier." Castiel nodded and fought the urge to roll his eyes like a regular human. "Its another seal, number 34 to be exact." Castiel tried to remember what that was. "A human female, with the demons running through her veins, but the innocence of virginity, will be defiled by a demon and killed by the passing of the new year." Ariel reminded him, and Castiel furrowed his brows.

"Well who exactly is this female?" Ariel smiled, "thats the easy part. A person who is known by your friends the Winchesters. A woman by the name of Keely Burrows. Never been kissed, but Azazel poisoned her the same time he did Samuel." She stood up and turned towards him. "All you have to do is find her, get her to the Winchesters, and protect her until January 1st, and that saves one of the more important seals!" "Why is it more important?" Castiel questioned, and the smile dropped from Ariel's face.

"Your asking a question?" Castiel noted his mistake and regretted it greatly. "No I am merely getting all the information I can," Ariel's eyes sofened and her hand reached out to stroke Castiel's cheek. "Its no mistake that Dean Winchester has had an effect on you. We can all see it brother." She kissed his cheek and disappeared into the air, leaving Castiel to his thoughts..Again.

He felt agitated to go to the Winchester's again, the less time he spent with them the better, and that about the female? Would the two of them be able to keep her safe for 6 months? How did she know them? Castiel made a noise in the back of his throat, begging his mind to stop asking all those questions, it was giving him a headache which he didn't need right now.

He silently walked out the door and into the cold night air, though he didn't feel cold. He closed his eyes and was inside the Winchester's hotel room. He watched as Dean turned around and jumped.

"Jesus Christ Cas! Can't you friggin knock or something?!" Castiel walked pass him into the 'living room'. "Do you know a Keely Burrows?" He asked and saw both Dean and Sam's head shoot up, Castiel would take that as a yes. "Yea what about her?" Dean asked, Castiel noticed a undertone of slight worry in his usually tough voice, "Where is she?" Castiel asked and Sam had a worried look on his face like a brother would have for a sister being really late home from a dance.

"She moved to England about 3 years ago, why?" Sam asked and Castiel slowly turned to them. "How long would it take her to come here?" "Why?" Dean asked forcefully. "Because we think she might be in danger."

"What?" Sam shot out of the couch, "How can that be? I mean Keke knows how to protect herself." "Calm down Sam." Castiel demanded softly and began walking around the room. "All you need to do is get her to you as quick as possible, I can not explain why right now, but it is very important."

"Like hell! You tell us whats wrong right now or I swear-" "You'll swear what?" Castiel said to Dean, and Dean backed down, sitting in a chair. "Look. Keely is like our sister, we need to know whats wrong with her." Sam said and Castiel took a deep breath.

"She's a seal." He said plainly and a confused look came over both Winchester's face. "What? How can she be a seal?" Dean asked and Castiel recited what Ariel told him. When he was finished both Sam and Dean had a look of pure anger and disgust.

"You mean to tell me some Ass hole Demon is gonna rape and Kill her!" Dean yelled and Castiel nodded. "Thats why you need to get her here as soon as possible, as I said before." He picked up a random book an read the title, putting it back down a second later.

"I'll call her right now!" Sam said running for his phone and Castiel stood in the middle of the room, waiting for his next mission to begin.....

* * *

**FYI just so you guys know, Ariel is a real Angel, She's the angel of Healing, Contentment and Happiness. So thats why she's smiling and laughing alot. She may have acouple other appearences because you need a really happy angel to balance out Castiel's and Uriel's pouty faces :( lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is my next chapter!! Just one thing is If all the Turkish confuses you. Im sorry, my best Mate Reggie wanted me to give a shoutout to his Turkish Heritage cuz I always make gun his name is Reginald...hehehe..Reginald... :D**

**And another thing is if you like this story, or even hate it I dont care, Review!! Pleaseeeeee If you leave a review it will be love and slightly molested..... what? I said only slightly**

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

Konya, Turkey

2009

I sat in the tiniest bar, drinking the mildly clean water, scanning my eyes over the crowd. He was suppose to be meeting me in....I looked at the silver watch on my wrist, 1 minute. I told him if he was even a second late he wouldn't get my time time or expertise. 5..4..3....2....

A middle aged, ruggedly handsome man sat down in front of me, I slowly took my eyes of my watch and met his, raising my left eyebrow as if to say, "Ok your here now what the hell do you want?"

"BEN korkunç üzülen geç Ms. Burrows. Benim ailesi daha fazla endise duyuyor. Bu 4 hafta beri esi'da üst düzey istifalara yol açti. Ve ben daha korkutucu her zamankinden daha çok." (_I am terrible sorry for being late Ms. Burrows. My family has been even more worried. It has been 4 weeks since my wife's disappearance. And i am more fearful than ever_.)

I nodded in understanding and took another sip of my water, I had never drunk alcohol before and was not about to start now. "Ve peki bu gelmekte olan..Dogaüstü Oturttu?" ( _And what makes you think this is becoming of the..Supernatural Realms?)_ He shakily reached under his shirt and pulled out a cross, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, Christ a religious nut hellbent on a wife's crazy god disappearance again.

"Ailem çok .... Dini" (_My family we are very....Religious_) I nodded, well I guess I couldn't judge him for his believes, I had ever right to believe in demons and Lucifer and everything..But god and angels and all that playing harps on a white fluffy cloud shit? That I had a hard time believing.

" Ve esim asla ortadan söyleyen olmadan. Böylece kadin didnt eve o gün, bizim için basladi endise ve arayan basladi. Buldugumuz sarkabilecegini hayvan saldiran hemen disinda kent biz gidip, ve bulmaya kan bir orman kat. Kilan müthis beni." (_And my wife would never go away without telling us. So when she didn't come home that day, we began to worry and started searching around town. We found out that there are animal attacking just outside of the town so we go and investigate, and we found blood all over a forest floor. that makes me frightful_.) I nodded and stood up, giving him the universal sign to stand up with me.

"Iyi görüyorum KI bu kadar kazi" (_Well I'll see what I can dig up_) He gave me a small smile and I nodded once, shaking his hand and watched as he walked away, still clutching that friggin cross.

I sighed and ran a hand threw my dark brown hair. Of course he's wife was dead, I could feel it, the smell of guilt and confusion stunk off of him, he did it, probably a demonic possession, a sick demon looking for someone to kill some time with...literally.

I walked out of the shabby bar into the cold, Turkish night air. Tomorrow I'd be going back to London, where I would resume my daily lifestyle of killing things that go bump in the night.

I walked towards my bright green Jeep and hopped in, turning on the engine quickly and turning out of the parking lot, driving down the stony streets.

I heard a distance phone ringing, playing "Rock You like a Hurricane" I smiled, only 2 guys called me on that phone, I opened my glove compartment and dug through the 15 different cell phones, pulling out a silver Motorola with a skull on the back.

"Aloha, Keely speaking." I smiled as I answered the phone.

"Keke!" My smile dropped at the almost frightened tone in Sam's voice, my best friend.

"Sammy? You sound like you've seen a bloody ghost! What's the matter?" "Look its nothing you have to worry about, just a little case were having trouble with. How long until you can get to Bobby's?" I laughed an pulled into my hotel building, hopping out of the car.

"Sammy I don't know if you've realized it. But I'm not exactly in America anymore. And don't have the money right now to fly from Turkey to North Carolina." "Take a discount flight them. Please Turtle we need you here." "Ok number one. Don't ever call me Turtle, you know I hate that" "Merhaba Ms. Burrows. Nasıl your gün?" (_Hello Ms. Burrows. How was your day?)_ The young elevator operator Harold asked me and I smiled at him "Sadece Güzel, I ziyaret müze bugün ve inanılmaz. Teşekkür Ederiz,"( _Simply Beautiful, I visited the Museum today and it was amazing. Thank you_)

"Keely!" Sam's voice brought me back to my conversation. "Look Sam....How bad to you need me in America?" "Very very bad. Lives are at stake." I made a annoyed noise and sighed. "Ok....I can be at Bobby's in maybe 4 days, ok?" I heard Sam whispering something to someone, probably Dean, and I heard Dean's angry response. "Look. You can tell Dean thats as early as I can get the tickets and have to take some cheap ass flight where I'll probably have to sit beside some fat guy and behind a screaming baby so he can calm the hell down!" Sam sighed into the phone.

"Ok....Just be safe ok Keke?" "You know I always am" I teased and hung up on him, walking into my hotel room. 'Well' I thought picking up the phone book on the nightstand, 'Might as well get that ticket as soon as possible......'

* * *

_Once again...Just incase you forgot..Review!! Please I will even think of holding this story hostage until I get atleast 4 reviews...Maybe I'll see how I feel_

_Ohh And I promise the Chapters will get longer when Keely and Castiel meet, so don't worry :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well hello there all my faithful readers! I got the 4 reviews I wanted so here is a big nice long chapter for you....And I know I'm probably gonna get smacked and kissed for this chapter..But cmon...You gotta give the angel some competition!! :D**

**So go now my little pretty pretty's, mommy will be watching over you!! **

* * *

I got off the plane in South Dakota, my bag on my shoulder and my phone pressed against my ear.

"I swear to god Dean. You call me one more time I'm freaking blocking you!" "Well hurry up how long could it take at the airport? Are you sure-" "Yes dean for the last time I'm bloody sure I don't need you to pick me up. My jeep should be waiting for me in the parking lot right now!" I turned a corner and stopped at the bathroom, walking in and checking my appearance in the mirror.

"Ok but if its not there just don't try and walk ok? Its almost night.." "Jesus Christ Dean im not scared of the dark! I can walk perfectly fine. Now I'm going to hang up because you are starting to really get on my nerves." And with that I slammed the phone shut and turned it off. Stuffing it in my pocket and fixing my hair slightly, re-tyeing it in the messy pony-tail I pulled it up in the the flight began, and ohh that was a really bad flight!

I walked up to the man who gave me my luggage and was surprised to find a very handsome looking man, about my age, maybe even a little older, with spiky brown hair and nice green eyes.

"Hello," He said brightly and I smiled. "Hello." I handed him my ticket and he frowned for a minute. "Sorry Miss but the computers a little slow today, you might have to wait a moment," he said and I smiled, not expecting anything less from a small, country airport like this.

"So where'd you come from?" He asked after a moment of silence. "Turkey," I answered and he looked confused, I laughed. "Its in the middle of countries like Greece, Iran, Bulgaria and Syria."

"Ohh you mean one of those fancy places in Europe," I smiled, wow, cute but not the brightest crayon in the box. "Yea something like that."

"Thats a mighty strong accent you got there." I laughed, this coming from the man who sounds like the Duke boys from Dukes of Hazzard? "Yes. I'm British." He looked confused again, are you kidding me? "I'm from London. You know: The Big Ben, Queen of England, driving on the other side of the road?" A dawning expression came on his face and I smiled.

"Nice. I'm Freddy," He smiled and stuck his hand out from behind the desk and I shook his hand. "Keely." He smiled and was about to say something else when a old looking man came out from a door behind Freddy holding a Gucci suitcase...Mine.

"Sorry about that young lady," He handed me my suitcase with a old man smile that just made you feel all warm inside. "It was jammed under one of the machines." I nodded and thanked him, giving Freddy a slight, almost flirtatious smile of you look at it that way, and walked away.

I nearly cried with joy as I saw my jeep parked right in front of me, god I missed my baby! I hopped in the car and drove off, thanking whoever was up there it was a rare sunny day in gloomy South Dakota. I switched on the radio, and made a noise of annoyance as nothing was on, slowing down and driving with my knees, I plugged in my Ipod and put it on shuffle, hoping the first one was a song I could rock out too.

_"Nevertheless am I dressed for the occasion _

_It's number 32 now here's the situation _

_If the beat moves your feet then don't change the station _

_Pack your bags cause we're leaving on a permanent vacation _

_Well, I'm a disaster _

_A microphone master _

_Put on your tape and rock your ghetto blaster _

_It's not about the money, cars, hotels, or resorts_

_About sweating all the bitches in the biker shorts"_

I smiled and turned the music up full blast, just making sure that when I arrived, everyone would know..

(Meanwhile)

"Dean, calm down!" Bobby said leaning up against his desk, a beer in his hand. Sam was sat up on the window, watching out for Keely, and Castiel was no where to be found.

"Well for god sakes Bobby! How long does it take for her to get here?!" Dean continued his manic pacing and Bobby rolled his eyes, knowing Keely all her life had given him an advantage to knowing what she' be pissed about, and being him he was never one to hold back his opinion.

"You know what you should be worrying about is what your big 'live saving' case would be to tell her." Dean stopped in his tracks. "Yea thats gonna get me slapped...But we have other important things to worry about. We can't tell her!" Sam turned away from the window and looked at his brother.

"Think about it. We tell her and she goes all crazy and tells us she can take care of herself, and goes off and gets attacked by a demon. We just have to chill here for a few days and try to get all the info we can, and then see what to do." Dean explained the game plan.

"Well thats all fine and dandy princess." Bobby said putting his two cents in, "but where does Keely come into this. She won't like to be cooped up in here for days without a reason." "Well she's just gonna have to deal with that." And with that he turned around and jumped as Castiel appeared, leaning up against the door frame in a almost relaxed stance.

"Is she here yet?" "Oh I don't know Cas does she look here?" Dean snapped and Cas rebuffed his comment, knowing full way he was worried about his friend. He heard a loud song playing from a radio long before the rest of the men heard, but as soon as they did, Dean and Sam shot up and Bobby glanced over and Cas, before sighing and walking towards the door.

Cas walked out the door and watched as a small woman jumped out of a green jeep, her brown hair flying in the air, her lithe British accent telling Dean he can grab her bags now, and Cas felt something weird twist in his gut, but didn't know at all what it was.

***

"Where the hell have you been?!" Dean demanded as I walked up to him and smiled. "I was getting drunk and partying. Now your getting my bag bitch," I brushed pass him and smiled as I saw Sam. "Sammy!" I called and practically tackled him, hugging him fiercely. He hugged me back and dropped me as I walked pass him and hugged Bobby, slinging my arm over his shoulder as we walked towards the door, and I saw another guy there.

He was handsome in that mysterious kinda way, he was dressed in a nice suit with a long tan jacket, he kinda looked like a accountant, he had a slight 5 o clock shadow and mussed up dark brown hair, but the thing that got me was his eyes. Giant blue eyes, the kinda eyes that would lure you in, they had such a pure innocence about them, but also had a look of all the things he's seen and don, and by the looks of it, was alot.

As I walked up to him, I got no feelings from him what so ever, I pushed harder as I stood before him, it was tinged with confusion and something else I couldn't think of, but it was there, jesus was this guy a statue or something?

"Who's this?" I asked, smiling at him politely, "Castiel. Cas, Keely. Keely, Cas." Dean grummbled walking passed us, my bags in his hands. "Awww is turtle putting his pouty face on," I teased and patted his back as I sat down on the mini couch in Bobby's office. Watching as...Castiel walked in with me. Wow, that was a really unique name.

He cocked his head, and I blushed red, Oh dear god did I say that out loud?! "S-sorry..Its just you know, never heard that name before." He nodded in understanding and a akward silence came into the room, well, at least it was for me, he just looked like he was thinking about something really hard, but I couldn't think what.

"Sooo...Ummm.....What do you do?" I asked him and his head shot up like I scared him or something. "Im a...Hunter." He said and I smiled, "thank god. I was wondering why you were here." I relaxed my position on the couch and leaned back.

"So whats this _big_ case I had to come all the way from Turkey for?" "I'm not sure." He answered automatically and I felt his heart race increase, I smiled, I liked being a human lie detector. "Yea you do. Your heartbeat went faster when you said it." He looked at me and I shrugged. "I have very...Keen ears." He nodded as Dean, Sam and Bobby came into the room, all expression the same, worried.

"What's the matter?" I asked Sam and he looked at me, "Nothing..Umm..Anyone want anything to drink?" He asked and I furrowed my brows, what the hell were they keeping from me?

* * *

**_Oooo...Well I know you guys know what there keeping from her :) But hey can't spoil the plot for the main character, and in the next chapter, Keely will explain what she can do with the demon blood in here cuz you guys are probably confused about the human lie detecter thingy_**

**_And also I have a picture of Freddy on my profile..Even though you guys wouldn't probably like to see him..Trying to streal Keely away before she's even met Cas..Thats just unfair! :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey there! Welcome back to my story! This chapter is pure Castiel/Keely shipping cuz I just love the couple, even though the created Her... :P**

**And about my reviews.........Well...I'm thinking about it and I think I'm asking for too much for you guys to double my reviews right now! So that means 8 reviews...But its just sooo easy to do it! Review if you love it OR hate it! If you like it tell me why you do! And if you hate it tell me what I could improve on! Just pleazzee..I t woul make me write faster :D**

**And also...Keely mightt sound alittle bit mary sue..ish in this chapter, but thats just because I'm eshtablishing her character, all the action and romance and all that good stuff will start soon, but I'm just letting you guys get to know her, cuz I'm pretty proud of her if I do say so myself! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything having to do with it. All I own is Keely, the plot..An the 15 cents in my pocket..**

* * *

It was later in the day, and Sam, Dean and Bobby went out for business, leaving me alone with Castiel. The guy, to be completely honest, scared the hell out of me. He was all quiet and even if he did talk, it was 2 words at the most. He was also looking at me a lot, like I was some zoo animal or something.

I was sitting in the living room and he was looking out the window, staring at the trees blowing, the silence was too much for me. "So... Tell me more about yourself." He turned towards me and looked at me confused.

"Excuse me?" I smirked and laid into a half sitting position, my back up against the couch arm. "Tell me more about yourself. Where you were born? Any brothers or sisters? What are your parents like? That kind of stuff." He looked at the ground for a second before looking at me again. "Nothing interesting about myself." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "So what? No parents?"

"Dead." He answered simply and I sighed. "Well thanks for the stimulating conversation..." I mumbled and ran my hand through my hair. "What about you?" Castiel asked and I looked at him. "Huh?"

"Tell me about you." I smiled, "Hey I asked you first!" "Ladies first.." I laughed and looked at him, thinking I saw a small twitch on the corner of his mouth, but it was wishful thinking.

"Not much about me either." I put on a fake pouty face. "But since I'm nice, I'll answer your question with more than a 'nothing interesting'. Which wasn't very nice." I smiled.

"I was born in London. But moved here when I was 5, and my parents died when I was 8. Bobby was my godfather and I had no other relatives so rather than going into a orphanage, he took me in. I think he always wanted a kid after, you know, his wife died." I looked up to see if I was borin him to death, but he looked as if he was hanging on the end of my sentence, wanting me to keep talking, so I did. "You know Sam and Dean's dad right?" He nodded and I nodded with him. "Well he became kinda like my father too, I learned about...Everything that I hunt today, when I was 10 and at first Dean and Sam didn't like me, I think 'cause I was just like a little girl who suddenly became there sister." I smiled to myself as memories flashed in front of my eyes, good times.

"Well as soon as they realized that I could kick there ass in pretty much everything, they stopped making fun of me for being a girl. So I went through my teenage years just the same: Fighting and Hunting. But when I was 18, umm..." I trailed off as I realized what I was about to tell him, jesus how long had I known this guy and I was just ready to tell him my deepest secret?! I must still be jet-lagged.

"I found out..Something and pretty much quit hunting. I moved back to London to try to find a different career, but hunting was what I was the best at, and I couldn't walk away from something I done my whole life, so I kept hunter, but in Europe. Until I got the call from Sam. And here I am today." I smiled and looked back at him, watching as he looked like he was ready to spring up and run or something.

"What about your....Problem?" He rasped and I looked at him, what the hell did that mean? "Huh?" "The demon blood." My eyes popped out of my skull, and I felt a wave of anger flush over me. Who the fuck told him?! I swear to god Sam and Dean were gonna die!

"H-How did you know?" I stuttered. "I overheard a conversation between Dean and Sam." I felt myself calm down a little, but panic bubbled up from my stomach. "Umm..What do you want to know about it?" "What can you do?"

"Umm....I need some water." Who the fuck was this guy? He nodded and got up and slowly walked towards the kitchen, I hoped he would do that. I got up and walked quickly towards him and put my hand on his shoulder, and it all flashed behind my head: A bright light, black wings, booming voice.

My hand jerked from his shoulder as if it had been burned and I looked at him in utter confusion. "What the hell are you?" I breathed and he looked at me straight in the eye. "I'm an angel of the lord." I stared wide-eyed at him and did the first thing that came to my mind..I laughed.

"Yea right! And I'm a unicorn!" I calmed down from my burst of hysteria and took a deep breath. "Thats your problem Keely. You have no faith." I turned around and walked back to the couch. "Bullshit. I have faith in things. But Angels? God? Yea I have a problem with that." He cocked his head at me, which reminded me of a small puppy. "You mean after you've seen my true form, you still disbelieve me?" I nodded, and if you were to have super sensitive hearing, you would have been able to hear him give the tiniest of sighs.

"Fine. Ok so lets pretend that I actually believe you." Whatever I would humor the crazy man. "So your an angel huh?" "Yes" "Hmm..You weren't what I was expecting." "What were you expecting?" "Oh you know...Halos and Wings and all that stuff," "Well I can assure you I don't have a halo." "So you have wings?" Yes." "...Can I see them?"

He looked at me with an almost amused expression. "If you wish." And with that 2 giant black wings appeared behind him, and my mouth dropped to the floor, well ok maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit, but my jaw went pretty damn far.

He waited for my response, but I just didn't have one. I took a small, nervous step towards him, like at any second one of the wings would swing around and smack me upside the head, and reached out. Softly stroking the incredibly soft feathers. I vaguely felt the small shudder he gave and stopped, my hand still on his wing, and I realized how.... Hard our body's were pressed up against each other, wow.... This was not awkward at all, note the sarcasm.

I dropped my hand off his wings and took a step back. "Ok so..You are an angel." He nodded and I took a deep breath. "I can tell if a person's lying." He looked at me confused. "You asked me what I can do with the demon blood in me and I'm answering." I gave a small smile and continued.

"I can tell if a person's lieing. I have telekineses. I'm not very good at it, but I can sometimes feel Empathy. And I can see a person's....True form." There goes that puppy dog look again. "What a person is on the inside. Like..." I put my hand on his chest. "This is your vessel. But when I touch him, I can see..You. And him." I smiled and dropped my hand. He looked at my hand and then at my face, several times.

"Your not like any other human I've met." I laughed and the tension just seemed to lived off his chest. "Tell me about it!" And with that the door swung open and in walked Bobby, Dean and Sam..And saw how close me and Castiel were............

* * *

_Hmmm....Don't you just love getting caught by your family when your with an extremly hot angel? No? oh well I guess its just me then........ lmao_


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Yeah I know..Author nots can bever mean anything good..And im sorry to say that that is correct. It just seems with no new episode's of Supernatural my plot bunnies have escaped with it...**

**So im gonna have to put this story on hiatus for awhile, Just until i can get more idea's in my head. But don't worry! That doesn't mean im giving up writings, Im gonna be putting up another story..There are so many stories swimming in my head that its hard to think of it..So im gonna think about which one I can acually finish (lol) and put it up as soon as possible**

**Again, I feel SOOOOOOO bad for doing this to you guys but its just not in me write ow to write a supernatural fic..Sorry :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey there stranger! Did ya miss me! (Someone Throws Tomato at me) Okay I guess not...Lol but don't worry..Now that the bunnies have returned to me and we have made up from our little fight, I shall continue this story! Muahaha**

**Also I have made fantasticly crappy cover to my story! :P So check that out if you really wanna see how I don't know how to use a computer xD**

* * *

Oh god..If there is any bigger mood killer, it was getting caught by your 2 best friends and your godfather. I blushed beet red and took a couple steps backwards.

"Umm....Keely?" I looked up and met Sam's eyes, trying not to pay attention to Dean, who looked ready to knock Castiel out. "Could you come help me take some stuff out of the car?" I numbly nodded and turned, keeping my head down as I walked out with Sam. Straining my ears to hear what Dean was saying to Castiel, but couldn't make out nothing, dammit.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked me as we took out grocery's out of the backseat of Dean's Impala. "What was what?" I asked innocently as possible. "That! In there! You were just about to make out with a guy you've known for, what? 4 hours!?" I looked at Sam, not understanding if I was to take that as I joke, or he was being serious.

"I was not! You idiots come bursting through the door like the goddamn ghost busters and caught me having a conversation, oh yea, with an ANGEL no less. When were you guys gonna tell me?!" Sam looked down embarrassed and I knew I won the fight.

"Oh and don't try and lecture me on the basics of human/supernatural relationships. How is Ruby doing by the way?" Yes I knew about that stupid little slutty demon Sam had been brainwashed by, I wasn't one to draw attention to it, always finding it was better to stay out of people's personal life's, but come on! Who in there right minds would want to be with a demon?! There's all the same, trust me. And both Dean and I wanted Ruby gone like there was no tomorrow, but we didn't want to spoil Sam's little crush on the hell spawn.

I smiled, trying to forget our little family quarrel. Both me and Sam growing up were like 2 peas in a pod. Both of us with Azazel's blood running through us, we found a common denomination to become like brother and sister with. I guess you could say we were closer in a way Sam and Dean weren't, Sam could of always openly talked to me about his problems with the demon blood, as I could confined in him. It was our own demented club in a way.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of just made assumptions without knowing the truth." Sam said and I smiled more. "I forgive you, you gigantic idiot." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder in a brotherly way and we carried the bags into the house, to find Dean staring at the air, looking like he was about to say something.

"You know, talking to yourself is not a healthy habit to get into." I smiled and dropped the bag, walking up the stairs, away from whatever Dean was about to say to me because frankly, I wasn't in the mood.

*~*

The next day I woke up to Dean yelling my name, saying to get my lazy ass up, oh just like old times. I jumped up screaming at Dean to shut the hell up as I walked out the door and down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see Bobby with a cup of coffee, Sam with a ancient looking book, and Dean shoving his face with cereal.

"Gross," I muddered and shuffled to the fridge. I bent down at looked at the content inside of it. "Hey Bobby? Don't you have any fruit?" I looked at Bobby and he chuckled. "Yeah I think I got some apples on the counter." I turned my head and made a face of disgust.

"Um.... Bobby, last time I checked..Apple's aren't supposed to be brown." I sighed, "whatever," I smiled at him and grabbed the orange juice, and poured myself a glass, sitting down beside Sam.

"Sleep well last night?" He asked not looking up from the book, "Oh yeah, like a baby." I had the over whelming feeling of a flashback, it was just like when we were kids.

"Dean, are you sure it was a succubus?" Sam asked and my head turned to Dean, who had this goofy smile on his face, gross, I swear if he says anything..

"Oh yeah. That dream I had last night.......Whew." I made a gagging sound and turned to Sam. "Your hunting a Succubus? Can I come?" I batted my eyelashes and pouted my lips, that always worked with Sam when we were little.

"Umm.." He looked at Dean briefly and I turned to Dean, giving him the same face. "I promise I'll be a good girl," I smiled and Dean rolled his eyes, "Fine. But your shotgun behind me and Sammy in this got it?" I hesitated, damn it I hated being last shotgun.

".....Fine."

*~*

The next day I sat in the back of Dean's Impala, fiddling with my gun. "I swear to god Keely, don't even do that!" Dean called from the front, I rolled my eyes and put my gun beside me.

"OK number 1: I was 11 when that happened. And number 2: It was your dad's crappy Buick." Dean was referring to when I was playing around with my gun..And shot it through the roof of John's car, but it was an accident I swear!

"Yeah well I'm not taking any chances...." I smiled and sighed, I locked eyes with Sam in the rear view mirror and smiled, picking up my gun, and Sam bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"BANG!" I screamed and pointed the gun at the roof, Dean jerked the steering wheel hard to the left and Sam and I busted out laughing. Dean was yelling about how it wasn't funny, but it was.

He pulled up at an abandoned house. "Wow, not what I expecting a sex demon to live." I commented as I climbed out. "What did you think?" Sam as me as we walked towards the house, "I dunno..I just thought a succubus would want the best of everything. Including a nice house."

"Hmm..But don't you think that a Succubus would wanna be as inconspicuous as possible?"

"I guess your right."

"Will the two of you shut the hell up?" Oh I guess Dean was still a little pissed off about the joke I pulled, maybe it was too mean, but hey! He did the same thing to me when John took me out on my first driving lesson, he sat in the back and screamed bloody murder every time we passed a car, lets just say I was kicking his ass for weeks after that.

Dean kicked the door down and we walked in, gross what was that smell? I put my nose into the sleeve of my sweater, as did Sam and Dean into their jackets.

"Keely, you go left and me and Sammy will go-" "Shh!" I hushed him quietly..I heard a heartbeat....Somewhere upstairs.

I signaled Sam and Dean to stand still as I gently tip toed up the stairs, I winced as I heard a creak as I step on a step, I also heard the race of heartbeat, they must of heard it too, so they must of been afraid of someone coming.

I followed the beat until it stopped me in front of a door, I jiggled the doorknob...It was locked, shit. I sighed and pointed my gun to the door, pulling the trigger and watching the doorknob smash into a million pieces.

I kicked the door open as quietly as I could, and gagged, this was where the smell was coming from... I took a deep breath and held it as I walked inside, seeing a man on the floor covered in blood and..Other bodily substances I don't care to mention.

He was yelling something at me threw the gag in his mouth and before I could understand him I felt a swift kick to my stomach, knocking me straight on my ass.

I coughed as I tried to get the breath back into my body, and looked up and met angry red eyes, there it was, a Succubus in all its glory.

"Well hello there little human," she smiled sickly and I sneered, putting my gun up ready to shoot, but she knocked it out of my hands before I could, great there goes my plan.

"Sam! De-" Another kick to my stomach shut me up quick, I rolled to the left and got up, getting into a fighting position.

"Aw look at the little human," she taunted me, circling me like a predator. I tried to throw a quick upper cut cut she blocked it, punching me square in the jaw, I stumbled back and spit out the blood coming from my mouth.

She laughed at my attempt to fight her, every throw I swung at her she blocked, and came back with a crushing punch of her own. The one that finally did was a punch to the nose, and I slumped to the ground, where was Dean and Sam when you need them?

"Your little friends aren't gonna come and save you. There a little..Preoccupied at the moment," she cackled like the witch she was and I sighed, waiting for the crushing blow as she raised her fist...But it never came.

I closed my eyes as a blinding white light entered into the room and I heard the Succubus scream and then it was silent. I opened my eyes and there is was...

"Castiel," I breathed and he walked slowly over to me, and without a word helped my up and leaned me against the wall. "Thanks, its always nice to have a knight in shining armor at your rescue." I smiled, but his face stayed stonic.

"That was a joke: You know, laughing, drum piece: boom boom ker," I panted and winced as he touched a tender area..That bitch broke one of my ribs.

I could of sworn I heard something about how he was sorry he couldn't get here sooner, but I had lost too much blood to think he said anything.

He pressed harder and I yelped, "Ow! That kinda hurts ya know?!" I snapped and he shook his head, and all of a sudden it didn't hurt anymore.

He let me go and I, still leaning on the wall, checked my body, everything was back in place. I looked up to see him staring at the man, now passed out on the ground, and I ran over to him, ungagged him and propped him up on the bed post near him.

Dean and Sam burst through the door, panting. "Keely! Are you OK?" Sam said in a worried tone.

"Just peachy, I was just touched by a-" I turned around..But Cas was gone again, wow that guy was like Houdini..Well I guess I couldn't even really call him 'guy' perse..Man there was alot of rules for being around angels!

"Touched by what?" Dean asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing. Just Nothing."

* * *

**A/N: Awe. Wasn't that just an adorable way for me to come back to my story :P I love writing Castiel as a hero 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Guess who? Chuck Norris? No its me! Your friendly neiborhood author! lol Anywaysssss........Ok if you have not been watchign the new season of Supernatural you suck! It is AMAZING! I love it.**

**And I have already starting this, the plot is taking place in the 4th season, maybe with little snippits of season 5, I just finished watching the newest episode, and OMG! I was dieing from the Castiel fangirl squealing. **SPOILERSSS*** The scene when there at the brothel is hilarious! He just looks so innocent and scared, and when the hooker threw that thing at him, I was laughing my ass off xD**

**Anyway ok I've calmed down. Ok ok so this is really important for people who are..Umm..Experienced in this department. As people know, I'm gonna change this to an M rate story when the time comes..So there is gonna be....I dunno how many sex scenes...And as some of you know, I am a virgin so I have no personal experience, and I was wondering if one of you could help me, kinda be like my sex beta...Lmfaoo that came out wrong, but you get what I mean! So PM if your interested please! Im desperate!**

**Anywhozzel I'll let you read the chapter now..Soo..Enjoy! :D**

* * *

It had been a week since I was saved by Castiel, and things were..Boring at the house to say the least. Sam and Dean had gone off to hunt some other creature and Bobby..Well, I didn't really know where he went off to. I was also getting very suspicious, or maybe I was just being paranoid, but something was up. First, Sam and Dean wouldn't tell me what was stopping them from saving me from getting my ass kicked by the succubus, and after that incident..They wouldn't even let me go outside, which was really pissing me off, I wasn't use to being cooped up in a house for days. Second was Castiel..I had barely even gotten to know that angel, and it seemed he was thrown off the face of the earth, literally. Sam and Dean told me it was natural for him to pop up and go within second, but I had a sixth sense for danger, and I had that gut feeling something was wrong.

I was in Bobby's living room, watching 'Fight Club', it was during the scene Where Jared Leto gets his face punched in bloody, when I heard a slight bump in the kitchen. My head shot up an I automatically grabbed my gun, nervous habit I guess. I silently crept into the kitchen and gasped as I saw a tall blond woman staring at me, a shocked look on her face.

All of a sudden she smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen and ran towards me. "Oh my father band all of heaven! Keely!" She pulled me in bone crushing hug that knocked the wind out of me.

"Umm...Hi," I awkwardly patted my back, looking around for my gun. "I'm Ariel! But of course Castiel would of already told you about me," I perked up at Castiel's name, why I have no clue but I looked at her.

".....Your an angel?" She nodded and I sighed, great just what I needed on my day off. "But don't worry! I'm not as grumpy as Castiel, I swear sometimes that man just needs to smile." I smirked and followed her as she sat on the couch. "Whats this?" She pointed to the screen.

"Fight Club, I was just turning it off though." She made a face that I could only say was a pout and crossed her arms. "Well what are we supposed to do now?" I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Why are you here?" I asked and she smiled. "No reason." She lied, I felt a over whelming sense that I knew the answer and I took that chance. "Castiel send you to babysit me didn't he?" She looked at me shocked. "Wow! How did you know?" I laughed, "I just had a feeling."

"Well I mean I know about the....Demon blood," I turned and looked at her, "Yeah everyone seems to know about that now," she smiled sheepishly and then shot out of her seat.

"I have it! Let's go to a bar!" I looked at her like she was crazy, which I think she was. "Seriously?" She turned around and smiled. "Yeah! We could go and play darts or drink beer or dance, or whatever it is humans do at bars." I laughed and shook my head. "I'm not really a bar going type of person," I reasoned but she wasn't having any of that I supposed. She gasped and shot out of her seat.

"Now stop that right now! We are going out, I mean your completely safe with me, I'm not human remember?" She smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me up the stairs, wow she was strong!

She opened up my closet and began to throw my clothes everywhere. "You don't have a lot of going out clothes.." I nodded, "I'm not really a dressy kind of person as well," she laughed, "tell me about it." She gasped. "Perfect!"

She pulled out a small, teal dress I owned, my eyes widened. "That's just a Halloween costume! I have no clue why it's in there!" I ran up to her and tried to grab it, put she raised it up high, damn my shortness!

"Too bad its beautiful! And I saw the shoe's too match it," She picked up the screaming death traps encased in expensive glitter material, I sighed, those shoes cost more than the loan on my jeep...But they were really cute.

"Go! Get ready, I'll be back before your finished," she laughed and pushed me into the bathroom and I groaned, great, I was taken hostage by an angel, who may or may not be the most hyper person I've ever met, and she was making me go out and party, when did my life turned from weird..To just down right crazy?

I showered, washing my hair and body with my favorite raspberry shampoo, got dressed, but my makeup on, along with my dress and accessories, I also curled my pin straight hair, giving it that amazing wavy look. By the time I was finished in the bathroom, I looked almost...Pretty, I suppose.

"Keely Agatha Burrows! I will hear none of that talk!" I jumped and screamed as Ariel appeared behind me, she turned me around and made me look at her. "You are a smart, attractive, wonderful girl who has her whole life ahead of her filled with amazing opportunities and people who love you! And don't you ever forget it!" I nodded my head slowly, wow I guess angels could read minds now.

"Yes..But your is strange, I can only hear you when your directly saying it, other times its just static...." She looked at my forehead like she could actually see my brain and shrugged.

"Oh well. Come on lets go, you have to drive though," I laughed, "let me guess..Angel's don't get there driver's license." She laughed with me, "no, we just appear where we want, its much more convenient."

We walked out of the house and I looked at my car in shock, my car was once covered and caked with dirt, was now shiny clean. "Holy, I think I forgot my car could be this clean," Ariel smiled, "yeah well while you were getting ready, I had to do something."

I started the car as she gave me directions to the bar we were going to, suspiciously it was out of town, but I didn't care, I may have been looking like the stupidest person in the planet in that dress, but I was out of the house, and that's what I was happy for.

***

I sat on a barstool, drinking my water, watching as Ariel danced with every cute guy in sight, what Ariel called a 'bar', was a full on rave nightclub, full of grinding young people and flashing light, I had to watch as Ariel was crowded around guys, for a angel she was quite the party animal. She signaled me over and I shook my head, I hadn't dance since my senior prom, and the guy I was dancing with turned out to be a demon so I had to take me outside and ram my knife in his throat, but I was just a teen back then.

I felt eyes on me and watched as Ariel frowned, looking confused. I turned around and was surprise as I saw Freddy, the guy from the airport, standing there. "Hey!" He said loudly, having to over the loud music. I waved. He checked me out and I couldn't help but blush, he probably thought I looked like a hooker or something.

"You look amazing!" I smiled, if I hadn't been so naive, I would of known I was flirting with him, in my own way. "Thanks! You look pretty good yourself!" He smiled and took my hand. "Come on I'll buy you a drink!" I started to protest, but he didn't hear me, shit what was with people dragging me around today!

He bought me a rum and coke and handed it to me, slowly tipping the glass one way or another, listening to the ice clink against the glass.

"Come on drink up! You'll like it I swear!" I nodded and sighed, well when in Rome I guess.

I took a tiny sip, and I had to admit, it was really good. I took a bigger drink and smiled, "thank you! But you didn't have to buy this for me!" I told Freddy and he took a sip of his beer.

"Oh it's fine! Hey you wanna dance?" I looked out at the dance floor, I didn't see Ariel anywhere, well if she could have her fun then so could I! I chugged the rest of my drink and nodded.

He led me too the dance floor and I felt the bass run up and down my body as Freddy pressed me harder into him, I must admit that his hands felt almost..Wrong on me like that, but I was partying and having a good time.

As the night went on I danced, and drank, more and more, as they turned harder, resulting into me drinking straight vodka even, also turning into what I assumed, was the worst drunk ever. I heard my name being called in the distance, but I was too busy talking a body shot of off some girl named Bambi, as people all around us cheered, Bambi pulled me in and kissed me, well, I refuse to call it my first kiss, because if you don't remember it happening the morning after you got piss drunk, it never really happened.

Freddy was no where to be found suddenly..But I did see Sam, Dean, Castiel and Ariel, and they looked pissed to say the least. No one said a word, except me as Dean dragged me out of the club.

"Let me go Dean!" I yelled but he threw me in the back of the Impala, Ariel and Castiel got on either side of me and I sighed, well there goes my fun night. "I'm not that drunk!" I slurred and laughed like a maniac at the sound of my own voice.

"I gotta say for a person who has never consumed alcohol, you take it pretty good." Sam said and Dean told him to shut up. "Oh you s-shut up Dean! Your such a hypo-hypa-hypocrite! I have seen you hungover more times than I've cared to mention!" I laughed. "You guys are such a drag! Turn up the music at least!" Dean shook his head.

"No all I'm doing is driving us home and your going to bed!" "Wow great talk there Dean! But I don't know if you've noticed it or not but your not my father so don't try and act like it!" I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed, turning my head towards Castiel, but he was looking down...At my legs crossed and propped up on the back of the front seat, was it just me or was he checking me out?!

All of a sudden Ariel smiled and Castiel blushed, and in a blink both of them was gone, weird. I couldn't dwell on that was the first wave of nausea rolled over me and I knew one thing for certain.

I was gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Muahaha I'm turning Castiel into a delicious little creeper ^_^ And Keely's first experience is much like mine...Except I took a body shot off a girl name Victoria..Lmfao**


End file.
